A Surprise For Our Family
by ewriter
Summary: A J/S story, their family gets a few new surprises for their family.
1. The surprise comes home

**Surprise for our family!**

**A Without A Trace Fanfic**

**By: Ewriter(Emma-lee)**

Disclaimer: WAT is not mine, trust me, things would be a lot different.

For past history it is mildly explained but or this Brian is not in the picture, Jack and Sam have two kids, and are married and Kate and Hannah live with them, please enjoy!

"Mom we're home," 8-year-old Brandon called as he and his two sisters, Kate and Hannah, walked in the door.

"Brandon shut up, Finn is trying to sleep as usual dork face," Kate said to her little brother heading into the kitchen and putting her back pack down and taking out the Oreos so she could start her homework.

"Guys, hey Rebecca, here you go, mom said to give this to you when you left today and to thank you for watching Finn," Hannah said pulling out the cash Sam had given her that morning so she could pay the nanny when they got home because Sam and her dad were going out after work to a place she wasn't allowed to tell Brandon or Kate about.

"No problem guys, Finn should be waking up soon and then he should probably need a change and feeding, oh and can you tell your mom I won't be able to work tomorrow, I have a doctor's appointment?" Rebecca said looking at her watch since she was late or her appointment today.

"Okay, Rebecca, I'll talk to you later," She said as she closed the door behind Rebecca and herd Fin crying from the next room, "Brandon work on your homework, Kate no fighting with him please, I'm gonna go take care of the Finn bucket," She laughed walking into the hall to go to Finn's room.

"Okay," The other two both whined and went to work on their homework.

"Hey Finn, guess what your big sister Hannah is gonna hang with you all day tomorrow, midterms started so I don't have school, won't that be fun?" She said talking to the one-and-three-quarters-year-old and tickling his belly as she changed him and then walked with him into the kitchen where the other two were to get him a bottle.

"Hey Hanny, when are mom and dad coming home?" Brandon asked her.

"They should be home by the time it is bedtime okay buddy?" She said trying not to reveal their parents new secret.

"Okay," He said ad the four of them went back to their normal schedule as they did every day after school.

***

_Later on the couch after Finn had been put into bed and the rest were waiting for their mom and dad to come home._

"Hanny, can you tell us a story please?" Brandon asked trying to pass the time since TV was not allowed.

"About what Brany?"

"About how I came to be and then you and Kate and Daddy moved in, please?" He asked.

"Okay, here I go. Mom called up dad and asked him to come over. When he got there he realized that there was a baby living there. When he questioned mom about it she came clean ad told him that during their affair she had gotten pregnant and then he divorced my mom and before she could tell him about you dad went into a coma. Then mom had you and five months later dad finally woke up. After he recovered mom told him about you. When my mom thought I was a handful she said to move in with you guys, and then about two years later, you were almost three, and Kate moved in because our mom died, by this time your mom, was like a mom to me and after a while we both ended up calling her mom. Then a few years' later mom and dad had their second child together, Finn. Guess what guys, I think their home!" She said as she watched the car with the surprise pull in.

"Yippee!" Brandon screamed and ran over to the door quickly followed by Kate.

"Hold on guys, mom and dad want you to wait on the couch please," She said knowing it would ruin the surprise if they met them at the door and then she walked into the other room to meet her parents.

***

_In the hallway._

"Hey mom, aww, they are so cute!" Hannah said immediately taking one of the surprises from her parents who were carrying them.

"Thanks sweet heart, where are the devils?" She asked referring to Kate and Brandon.

"They are in the other room; would you like me to carry this one while you and dad carry the other ones?" She said cooing over the one she was holding.

"Okay sweetie, here we go okay?" Jack said and as the other two nodded they walked into the other room and when they got there.

**Review please! I am sorry I haven't written in a while but I got distracted with things. The gasping surprise will be revealed next chapter and to get that one faster reviews would be nice! I'll try updating soon. Thanks or reading!**


	2. Surprise somewhat revealed

**Surprise for our family!**

**A Without A Trace Fanfic**

**By: Ewriter(Emma-lee)**

Disclaimer: WAT is not mine, trust me, things would be a lot different.

For past history it is mildly explained but or this Brian is not in the picture, Jack and Sam have two kids, and are married and Kate and Hannah live with them, please enjoy!

"Mom, what the heck are those?" Kate asked when she came back to reality.

"Kate, don't you talk to your mom like that. These are not things; these are your new siblings. Sort of at least. We haven't quite decided their position yet. Hannah would you like to explain?" He said knowing this was going to be very complicated.

"Should we wait till they are rested in the morning daddy?" She asked still holding one of the twins and yawning at the same time.

"What come on Hanny," Kate whined wanting to know what was the whole story.

"No I agree, Hannah finished school today so she doesn't have to go back. Kate, you and Brandon don't have to go to school tomorrow. Now here is the Michaela, Hannah. You guys bed time now!" She said handing the other sleeping twin to Hannah and shooed the other two out of the room and into their bedrooms.

When the two went into their bedrooms they pulled out their phones and started texting each other.

Kate – What the hell do you think that was?

Brandon – I have no idea; do you think they could be Hannah's?

Kate – No way bro! She's a good girl. Why do you think they are being so secretive and hadn't told us earlier?

Brandon – I don't know, maybe we should wait till it unfolds in the morning. Do you think it could have anything to do with that funeral they went to with Finn a week ago?"

Kate- I have no idea, let's sleep, the sooner the sleep the sooner we know the story right?"

Brandon – Yep, nighty night sis.

Kate – Night Brandon, Kate out!

"Mom, which one of us are their guardian?" Hannah asked back in the living room referring to the twins in her lap, Andrew and Michaela.

"Well sweetie, you were signed as who they would be going to if you were the age of 18. If you were not that age then your father and I would be the one receiving the children. But you are the age of 18 and today you legally signed the papers. So they are yours. Your father and I will be here to help you the entire time though okay sweetie?" Sam said trying to explain to her step-daughter their situation.

"So, I'm a mother now?" Hannah asked, she knew what she was getting herself into when she signed the papers for her friend when she had gotten pregnant and was worried, Hannah had been there or everything, and when her friend was murdered she realized it meant she had to take care of those kids.

"Yes baby doll, I know not the normal way but these kids are your responsibility now, are you okay?" He asked of his daughter who was just staring down at the twins in her arms.

"Yes daddy, I realize it. I would like you guys to officially meet Miss Michaela Rebecca Malone and Mr. Andrew Robert Malone. My two children. Mom, are the cribs set in my room?" She asked suddenly snapping into motherly position as she usually did around the two children.

"Yes Hannah, would you and your little family like to get settled in?" She asked looking at how grown up her step-daughter looked.

"Yes, thank you guys so much, we'll see you in the morning okay?" She said standing up with them kissing her parents on the cheeks goodnight ad started walking towards her room.

"Night," Jack and Sam said simultaneously and they leaned against each other and stared at their now very grown up daughter.

**Now I know that seemed kind of like an ending but it wasn't, telling the rest and family interactions tomorrow if I get a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Surprise changes things?

**Surprise for our family!**

**A Without A Trace Fanfic**

**By: Ewriter(Emma-lee)**

Disclaimer: WAT is not mine, trust me, things would be a lot different.

For past history it is mildly explained but or this Brian is not in the picture, Jack and Sam have two kids, and are married and Kate and Hannah live with them, please enjoy!

"Morning guys! Where's Hannah, Finn, and the twins?" Kate said as she and Brandon walked in the next morning.

"Your father is in giving Finn a bath, and Hannah hasn't come out of her room yet with the twins. Brandon where you going?" Sam said serving the two kids pancakes as they sat down.

"I have to go to the bathroom mom," He said walking into the hallway and when he knew that they weren't following him he ducked into his big sister Hannah's room.

"Brandon what are you doing in here?" Hannah asked as her brother sat down next to her on her bed and watched him look around her room at all the changes.

"I wanted to know what is going on Hannah. Contrary to popular belief you are the sister I've most connected with. What is going on Hanny?" He asked looking down at the little girl in his sister's arms.

"Brandon, my friend was the one that we went to the funeral for, before she died she asked me to sign the papers saying they would be mine if anything happened to her. Brandon, these are now my daughter and son, Michaela Rebecca Malone and Andrew Robert Malone. Are you okay Brand?" She asked putting her daughter down in her crib next to Hannah's bed and taking Brandon in her arms.

"Hanny, are you still gonna pay attention to me?" He asked looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Brand, I could never not pay attention to you, you're my little brother, I will still live here, and when they get older, I'll get a job for the police or the FBI and stay here with you guys. Eventually I'll get my own apartment but I won't be leaving you. I am gonna need your help. For now I'm hanging at home with Michaela, Andrew, and Finn. I'll come pick you up some days from school and well, I'll still be here and nothing will be different except for two new kids in our family. Now I heard mom made pancakes, you want to go get some? I'll let you carry Andy okay bud?" She said subsiding his fears.

"Cool sis!" He said as she handed him Andrew and she picked up Michaela and they walked into the kitchen to have breakfast.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll post tomorrow hopefully to!**


	4. Breakfast

**Surprise for our family!**

**A Without A Trace Fanfic**

**By: Ewriter(Emma-lee)**

Disclaimer: WAT is not mine, trust me, things would be a lot different.

For past history it is mildly explained but for this Brian is not in the picture, Jack and Sam have two kids, and are married and Kate and Hannah live with them, please enjoy!

"Hey big sis, so you gonna tell me what's happening?" Kate said as Hannah and Brandon walked in with the twins and Hannah went to put them in two of the rocking seats now sitting on the dinning room table, theirs next to Finn's.

"Sure Kate, mom do you mind if I do it while we are eating, I'm hungry?" She asked looking over at the two of them who were sleeping so she didn't have to feed them at that moment and could eat first.

"Sure honey, would you three like pancakes? Oh there are my handsome boy and his wonderful father," She said as Finn and Jack walked in and Jack put Finn in the third seat on the dinning room table, the room connected to the kitchen, next to his new one and a half year old nephew and niece.

"Yes mom! Kate here is the thing, you know my friend who had the two kids that I was always going over to visit, and well she assigned me to be their legal guardian if anything were to happen to her. A week ago mom, dad, and I went to her funeral. The kids father found out she kept them and killed her. So after they confirmed everything it turned out that they would be my children. Kate I'll still pay attention to you and live here. I am not just gonna abandon you guys, you need me here, trust me. Uh mom what should I be feeding them?" She asked after she finished cleaning up her plate and walked over to the two now awake one and a half year olds.

"Here baby. Can you feed Finn to? Kid's mom and dad have to go to work today. Hannah is staying with you today. And you know the nanny; well she is now pregnant herself so she is quitting and Hannah is taking you place. Dad and I will be out late tonight okay? Jack come on we have to go!" She said getting her husband over to the door and kissing all of the children goodbye.

"Okay mom, bye guys," She said as they left, "Now what are we doing today guys?" She asked two of her younger siblings while walking over to her third, for now, younger sibling and her two kids.

"Hannah, can we go to the mall?" They asked simultaneously.

"Umm, I guess," She said regretting it realizing she would be going with three toddlers, a teenager, and a ten year old, to a public mall.

**Please review. Mall will probably be tomorrow, don't know yet. Thanks for reading**


	5. Mall Prepiration

**Surprise for our family!**

**A Without A Trace Fanfic**

**By: Ewriter(Emma-lee)**

Disclaimer: WAT is not mine, trust me, things would be a lot different.

For past history it is mildly explained but for this Brian is not in the picture, Jack and Sam have two kids, and are married and Kate and Hannah live with them, please enjoy!

"Hanny, how are you going to do this?" Kate asked her big sister after she had gotten back into the living room where everyone was.

"Well Kat, Mom and Dad were so late yesterday because they went out and bought some things for me. I have a triple carriage in the trunk of my car. Also there are three car seats in my car. Plus I found the old diaper bag that was practically endless. It is already packed and in my car. Now do you two have your cards?" She asked as they all had back accounts and the two younger ones got an allowance put into it so they didn't have to carry cash around everywhere.

"Yes Hanny, what are the rules?" Brandon asked knowing there were always rules at the mall when there were multiple of them.

"We stay together and if you want to go to a store let me know, and since it is all of us we are going to eat at the food court and I want you guys to behave and listen to me because we are also bringing three under two year olds, and you know how hard that is on its own. So do you all promise to help me and behave!?" She asked stressing the behaving part because the brother and sister pair argued with each other over everything.

"Yes!" They both said and then helped Hannah bring the three little ones and their stuff down to the car.

**I know this one is late and short but I didn't have a chance to type in school today, more tomorrow hopefully, and mall tomorrow as well!**


	6. Mall and on to life

**Surprise for our family!**

**A Without A Trace Fanfic**

**By: Ewriter(Emma-lee)**

Disclaimer: WAT is not mine, trust me, things would be a lot different.

For past history it is mildly explained but for this Brian is not in the picture, Jack and Sam have two kids, and are married and Kate and Hannah live with them, please enjoy!

"Guys come on; we don't have all day now come to the car with me please!" Hannah begged as she carried the three young children out to the car and ushered Brandon and Kate out to closing and locking the door behind her.

"Hannah, can we please go to the game and video stores? I wanna pick up a new wii game for us lot to play and I want to be able to get a video we can all watch as a family?" Brandon asked his older sister as he buckled up and shut his door.

"Sure buddy. Now we aren't going to be spending too much time at the mall so if there are specific stores we are going to visit let me know okay?" Hannah said to the two older ones and making a mental note to pick up a new toy for all 5 of them.

"Han, can we also go to the fabric store? Want to get a new pattern and some more fabric?" Kate asked thinking about what kind of thing she would make for the new arrivals like she had made something for Finn.

"Sure sister," She said as the four older ones laughed and went to have a nice day of spending time together before the rest of the world caught up with them and they would have to go back to school and deal with life's every day troubles.

**I've decided to end it here, please don't be mad but I have other stories to work on. So please let me know what you thought of my story!**


End file.
